empire_of_esstranfandomcom-20200214-history
Akute
INITIATED LOGIN: ********** PASSWORD: *********** … VERIFIED Darth Akute resides on the Dark Council of the Sith Empire, but not much more is known beyond that. The following file lists all known, verifiable information on the woman known as Akute. Early Life Born on the Zabrak homeworld of Iridonia, Akute lived a seemingly normal life before being taken by the Sith Empire for training on Korriban. Records indicate that she was well liked by her friends, studious in her school-work, and an all-around decent person. Not much else is known about this period of her life, and official records become much more illuminating after her entry into the Sith Academy on Korriban at the age of 11. Korriban Having come from no true line of Sith blood, and having no affiliations within the Sith Empire, Akute had to fight hard simply to survive, much less make a name for herself within the Academy. She fought through any test that was thrown at her, passing each and every one with flying colors- and bloodied corpses. The once docile girl from Iridonia had found a near insatiable bloodlust, and a love for violence that would only grow in her time on Korriban. In this time, she would attract the attention of a Sith Lord by the name of Hadra. The older human woman took to the girl immediately, and took her under her wing. From that point on, the girl, now much older, finished her trials, and became a Sith Lord. Lordship Records of this time are still hard to come by, but from the documents available, it is clear that the now Lord Akute continued to serve her master faithfully. She served in many battles, fighting viciously on the front lines on planets such as Corellia. Many in the Republic feared her, as she was known specifically for her ruthless tactics, and as she took no quarter in combat. Sometime during this time, the woman followed in her Master's footsteps, becoming extremely well versed not only in technology, but biotic sciences as well. Some speculate that she simply had an interest in the matter of biotic science, while others argue that she considered it a tool to learn how to inflict more suffering upon her victims. Darth Akute has refused to comment on this matter over the years. After the death of her Master at the hands of the Jedi, Akute receded from the front lines, taking an interest in ancient technology. Working with members from the sphere of Ancient Knowledge, she began touring the Empire, working her way from one set of ruins to another. What she was looking for is not public knowledge, though each of the ruins seemed to have been from the same civilization. (WRITERS NOTE: Research more about said civilization). Ascension to the Dark Council Though it has been repeated in every section of this article, it is especially relevant to mention here that not much- if anything- is known about this. After the deposition of Darth Malorra from both the Sphere of Technology and the Sphere of Biotic Science, Darth Akute, who had all but faded in the memory of the Empire, was appointed to her position. Who was responsible for this appointment, or why she was chosen is unclear, aside from her aptitude in both areas. Many have claimed that the woman could pass you by in the streets, and you would likely not even notice. She has almost know physical presence, and does not seem to loom over or strike fear into people as other members of the Dark Council do. Article by Hilla Skrilla at the Kaas City Tribune Editors Notes: Skrilla, this article is barely viable as a summary of the woman, much less as a biopic of her. Couldn't you find anything on her? Surely there's more than this out there. UPDATE: I've done my own research on this. Almost everything on the woman is unknown of redacted. Very unusual for a Dark Councilor, isn't it? Either way, I suppose we can't really publish the article. I applaud your effort in trying. LOGOUT? YES NO LOGOUT SUCCESSFUL!